girl_meets_world_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 - Girl Meets World
Season 3 '''of Girl Meets World was confirmed in November, 2015. The season has 21 episodes. The season started production on January 27, 2016. The season premiered on June 3, 2016. Episodes Confirmed Dates These are episodes with confirmed dates. # 06/03/16 - Girl Meets High School: Part 1 (301) # 06/05/16 - Girl Meets High School: Part 2 (302) # 06/10/16 - Girl Meets Jexica (303) # 06/17/16 - Girl Meets Permanent Record (304) # 06/24/16 - Girl Meets Triangle (305) # 07/08/16 - Girl Meets Upstate (306) # 07/15/16 - Girl Meets True Maya (307) # 07/22/16 - Girl Meets Ski Lodge: Part 1 (312) # 07/29/16 - Girl Meets Ski Lodge: Part 2 (313) # 08/12/16 - Girl Meets I Do (311) # 08/19/16 - Girl Meets the Real World (309) # 08/26/16 - Girl Meets Bear (315) # 09/16/16 - Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York (210) # 09/23/16 - Girl Meets She Don't Like Me (308) # 10/14/16 - Girl Meets World of Terror 3 (317) # 11/04/16 - Girl Meets Her Monster (316) # 11/25/16 - Girl Meets Hollyworld (318) # 12/02/16 - Girl Meets a Christmas Maya (314) Unconfirmed Dates These are episodes with unconfirmed dates. * Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen (319) * Girl Meets Goodbye (320) * World Meets Girl (321) Cast Main Cast * '''Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * August Maturo as Auggie Matthews * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Recurring Cast * Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecilia Balagot as Isadora Smackle * Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern * Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Uriah Shelton '''as Joshua Matthews''' * William Daniels as George Feeny * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Danny McNulty as Harley Keiner * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Russ as Alan Matthews * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Sarah Carpenter as Sarah Carpenter * Darby Walker as Darby Walker * Nicholas Jabonero as Yogi * Yindra Zayas as Yindra * Jade Holden as Jade * Hunter Wickham as Dave * Wyatt Boyer as Wyatt * Clarissa Giselle Peralta as Clarissa * Jeffrey Gomez as Jeffrey * Nigel Suarez as Nigel * Cooper J. Friedman as Dewey * Lindsey Lamer as Young Riley * Ivy Rose George as Young Maya Guest cast * Ashley Argota as Nikki * Claudia Lee as Francesca * Luke Benward as Thor * Katie Sarife as Marly Evans * Billy Gardell as Coach Bobby Campagnola * Anahi Bustillos as Señora Feinstein-Chang * Aaron Lazar as Mr. Jackson * Reginald VelJohnson as Officer James * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * Lindsay Ridgeway as Morgan Matthews * Giana LePera as Sofia * Kennedy Reed as Isabella * Chandler Freeman as Brunette * Sassy Savage as Blonde * Brandon Johnston as Genius Clone * Mitch Johnston as Original Genius * Cheyenne Grogan as Genius Girl * Emily Robinson as Amy * Hannah Wiser '''as Jo''' * Diamond White as Sage * Gideon Adlon as Felicity * Bailey Billet as Carly * Yasmine Vega as Samantha * Ilana Mayes as I'lana' * Antione L. Grant as Antonie * Mia Xitlali as Carla * Kylee Russell as Renee * Curran Walters as Evan * Dustin Dray as Two-Shoes Louie * Ocean Maturo as Young Auggie * Daniella Perkins as Zoe * Jasmine Alverez as Alice * Alyssa Jirrels as Chai * Lee Chen as Sovanara * Andrew Ortega as Rafael 'Raffi' Contreras Trivia * This season was confirmed back in November of 2015. * Production started in January 2016. * The season started June 3, 2016. * Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle go into high school this season. * Zay was supposed to be a regular this season and in the intro. * This season introduces a new intro that is a reference to Boy Meets World intro seasons 5-7. * This season will feature a behind the scenes episode, World Meets Girl. * Several characters from Boy Meets World will make an appearance in the season finale, Girl Meets Goodbye.